Heels
by Marion Hood
Summary: Hermione is trying to sneak out. Castiel catches her and drags the Winchesters into it.


"Hermione Winchester where are you going?"

Hermione froze, one hand resting on the doorknob, the other raised to undo the latch and grinned.

There was a rustle of fabric as Castiel crossed from the doorway to stand in front of her, head cocked to the side in confusion, large black wings folded neatly behind him.

"Why are you wearing such garments?"

"Cas..." Hermione pleaded.

"Dean?" The angel called over his shoulder. "You said to call you if I didn't understand something." He paused for a moment. "Dean I don't understand something."

"Damn." Hermione muttered, leaning against the door and scowling, as her brother wandered in from the other room.

"I swear Cas, if you're watching porn again...Hermione?"

Castiel smiled, in the completely innocent way that only he could manage. Dean always looked like he was trying to rob you.

"Could you explain why your sister is wearing heeled shoes? Does the extra height give her protection from demons?" Castiel frowned and gazed at Dean's Timberlands. "Should you be wearing heeled shoes to fight demons?"

Hermione sighed, fighting a smile. She could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Dean ignored the angel and glared at her.

"Were you sneaking out?" He demanded.

"She's not wearing sneakers." Castiel provided helpfully, looking quite proud of himself.

"Shut up Cas. Sammy c'mere a minute."

"Oh great." Hermione muttered, "Now it's a whole family thing."

"If it's Cas watching porn again, I don't want to know. He's your angel." Sam called.

"Dammit Sammy. It's not Cas, it's Hermione."

"Hermione is watching porn?" The creaking floorboards preceded Sam as he stepped into the now busy hallway.

"Don't be gross. Hermione was sneaking out." Dean widened his eyes and waved a hand at her. "Dressed like that!"

"Sneakers are for sneaking."

"Hey! This is my house. And there's nothing wrong with my clothes." And there wasn't. She was wearing tight jeans and a sleeveless top that was dressy enough for a date. And of course heels.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then folded their arms and treated her to the patented Winchester Interrogation Stare.

Castiel smiled devilishly and winked at her. She wished Dean hadn't taught him how to do that.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Cyril."

"Cyril?"

"Cyril!"

"Isn't that a girls name?"

She shrugged.

"I went to school with a guy named Draco. Cyril isn't that odd. He works in the supermarket. He asked me out."

"Do ya hear that Sammy? A checkout guy asked her out."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I heard. Where's he taking you?"

"A bar."

"Uh huh."

"How old is he?" Sam asked, glaring at her.

"He's the same age as me."

"So he's a teenage boy..." Sam and Dean exchanged a long look.

"Hermione teenage boys are only after one thing." Dean grimaced slightly.

"Believe me we'd know."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Just because Dean sleeps with anything that moves doesn't mean it's true of all of them."

"HEY! I do not."

Sam snorted.

"Oh really...give me the names of the last three girls you slept with."

Dean gaped for a second.

"Err...look we're mad at Hermione here. How're you getting there?"

"He's picking me up from the bottom of the driveway."

Dean nodded thoughtfully.

"When?"

Hermione winced.

"About now?"

Sam and Dean smiled. They were not pleasant smiles.

Castiel beamed as he unfolded a paper clip which he'd produced from somewhere. Hermione looked at him instead. It was less likely to make her laugh.

"Come on Cas." Dean said, striding out the front door, Sam close behind him, followed by Hermione and Castiel, who had seemed to finally catch onto the tone of the situation and was glowering, although he still managed to look confused whilst doing it.

A small blue pick-up waited at the roadside and the four of them approached. Hermione waited by the gate, content to let this play out as it would.

Although Sam was the tallest by about four inches, Dean was the biggest and Castiel could look quite terrifying when he channeled his Angel of the Lord persona. Poor Cyril didn't stand a chance.

Hermione watched as the pick-up sped off up the road and her brothers (and one angel) turned back with unusually smug expressions.

Hermione beamed at them.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged an incredibly confused Dean around the middle, ruffled Sam's hair and kissed Cas on the cheek, making him blush deeply. She left two very confused Winchesters and one permanently confused angel behind her as she turned back to the house.

By the time they had got back to the kitchen, four steaming mugs were sitting on the table, filling the air with chocolate aroma.

"Before you start on me..." Hermione lectured from her chair, wearing her pyjamas. "Dean I know you think hot chocolate is a sissy drink which is why yours has a shot of whiskey in it. Sam yours has chilli in it and Castiel yours is the one with the marshmallows." She smiled at them. "Sit."

They sat.

"So how come you're not more upset about checkout boy?"

Hermione chuckled.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer and eventually I ran out of excuses. Told him I'd have to sneak out and if my brothers caught me they'd come after him. When that didn't deter him, I figured I might as well get caught and let you three get rid of him for me."

Sam smiled slightly into his drink. She was just a devious as him sometimes.

"And why not just tell us that?"

"You three are terrible actors. Especially Cas. Unless you're hiding behind an FBI badge of course."

Castiel grinned at her.

Hermione got up and placed her mug in the sink.

"What happened to the heels?"

She shrugged.

"They're murder on your feet."

* * *

"HERMIONE?"

Hermione grinned and stuck her head through the door of Dean's bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Why are your heels in my wardrobe?"

"Cas thought you could use them for hunting."

"Damnit Cas!"

* * *

** A/N**

**This is an extract from a longer one shot, where Hermione is the half sister of Sam and Dean. I wasn't sure if this would fit in with the rest of the story, so it's up here for fun. I hope you like it. **

**If you wanna read the rest drop me a review. I love hearing from you.**

**Hood Out.**

**P.S Unbeta'd because Genius doesn't like it when I put universes together. **


End file.
